


Broken Oaths

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Angst, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: My first fic on this site. After the events of KH3 go down, Kairi goes on a journey to save Sora, travelling to different worlds and meeting characters that help and hinder her on her quest
Relationships: Kairi & OC, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kairi was saddened. She was so confident that after years and years apart from one another, she and Sora could finally have a happy ending. And for about a month, it was like that. They helped out everyone to get back to their normal lives, and even helped Chirithy find Ventus again, reuniting the old pair. After that, they had about two weeks of pure bliss.

Until one day, Kairi’s hand phased through Sora’s. She then knew what was happening. That Sora was fading away, his punishment for cheating death. On Destiny Islands, on what they thought would be their last day together, they made a pact. They would try their damnedest to find one another, even to the ends of the universe. As Kairi finished reminiscing, she got a call on her MogPhone, from Riku and the Radiant garden Crew with shocking news.

Sora’s location was now being pinpointed. Riku said that through his weird dreams, he had been able to decipher that Sora was somewhere in the city of Shibuya, in a far off world. Not missing a beat, Kairi immediately began packing for what would definitely be a long journey.

After getting her supplies in order, the first place she flew to was Disney Castle. She needed some help, and having Sora’s two companions to help her search would be eons easier. After landing she came up to the throne room, where she met with the Queen, Minnie Mouse. “Where’s Donald and Goofy?” the distressed-looking teenager inquired to the Queen.

Minnie responded “Those boys? They’re taking a break. Mourning Sora’s death.” “Sora. Is. Not. Dead.” Kairi growled. “I need some companions on my journey if I am going to rescue him though.” “is that so? Unfortunately, I do not feel like sending any of my soldiers on a wild goose chase,” the mouse responded.

“I will go.” a high-pitched voice said, from the other side of the throne room. “Now, now, Max, what would your father say?” Minnie retorted. Max replied, “I don’t care. All I do is sit around in this throne room, guarding you, and doing nothing. I want some adventure in my life, is that too much to ask?” The queen responded, “very well then. Good luck on your search.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it is finished

upon leaving Disney Castle, Kairi talked with Max, her new partner for this adventure. "thank you for coming with me, Max" she said "but may I ask, why you did it?" "simple." the dog retorted, "I didn't want to keep standing around and occasionally fighting a heartless. at least this way, I'll be going on an adventure!"

"Thank you. I can honestly feel that kind of pain. being trapped in the same routine over and over again. Also, it's nice knowing I'll have Goofy's son along with me for the ride." "How did you know?" Max asked. "I remember hanging out with Goofy one time. He would not stop talking about you, how he's so proud that you got into the royal guard." "oh. it's nice to know he mentions me, I guess." during their conversation, Kairi said. "okay, we're here. Traverse Town. As soon as they landed, they were greeted by a handful of people, most of them looking confused, sorrowed, or angry.

Then, Kairi saw something that she was not expecting to see on a pit stop to a run-down world. A keyblade. The long brown haired guy wielding it had a red striped tank-top, a green aviator jacket, and a beanie. his hair went down into a loose ponytail, almost reaching his stomach. His keyblade was a thin, red, almost rapier-like weapon with a simple broken-heart flair where the teeth would be. Kairi walked up to him, keyblade in hand and whispered, blade to his chin, "who are you and why do you have the keyblade?" "Relax, asshole, my name is Adrian Ryuga. I got this keyblade when my world fell to darkness, and I... am sort of just freeloading right now, waiting for some way to get off this world." After the unpleasant exchange, Kairi heard Max cry out "HEARTLESS! LOTS OF HEARTLESS" she readied her keyblade and prepared to run toward the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Running off to Max, Kairi saw that Adrian was following her, keyblade drawn. "Why are you following me?" she inquired. "because that's our job, right? we kill heartless and return the hearts to their owners?" Adrian replied. "Yep," Kairi said, running at full force toward the small horde of shadows, soldiers, and nocturnes. 

slicing through the dark creatures, the two keyblade wielders became red and gold tornadoes of death, taking out heartless after heartless. suddenly, a fireball appeared out of nowhere, knocking Adrian on his back. the different heartless all started closing in, but he would not give up a fight. using quick, strong slashes, the surrounding heartless fell.

as he kept slashing, eventually, he felt a sharp pain in his right leg, as a shadow had created a deep cut in it. struggling to stand up, he decided to use an attack that he had heard about while studying keyblades.

he and his keyblade were surrounded by a heavenly light, and he yelled the words of the limit-breaking attack. "ARS ARCANUM!" he screamed, smashing through the remaining heartless, and winning the battle.

after the chaos, Adrian had seemingly disappeared. Kairi went about the rest of the town, picking up some supplies, and was about to head out when she heard a gruff voice. "Hey princess, you didn't just forget about me, now did you?" Adrian said. He had bandaged his leg and was obviously limping, but somehow looked none the worse for wear. "I see that spaceship you got there. it looks like my ticket out of here, and you saw that I was capable in battle." "Why not?" the redhead replied. "but on 1 condition. don't call me princess." "whatever you say, then, Highness. let's head out"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to do, I just have so much work from my now online schooling that I didn't have any time to write. luckily, I have a lot of ideas now, so this is going to be a bit better handled.

Flying into the great sky-ways that connected the worlds, Kairi's gummi ship blasted off into the distance. once the ship was cruising along towards the next destination, a new world called Midgar, Kairi asked Adrian a question. "how did you know I was a princess? in fact, what even brought you here?" "i'll spare you the nitty-gritty, but basically, my world was destroyed by the heartless, I was bestowed the keyblade, and I landed in traverse town." " _that sounds a lot like what Sora told me about when he got the keyblade,_ " thought Kairi. "so then, I decided to hit the books." Adrian continued, "and I learned all about different keyblade techniques, the history of the keyblade, and the keyblade wars.

I knew you were a princess because you don't see many other red-headed keyblade wielders in a pink dress, now do you? especially with that keyblade. the history books always made it seem like you didn't do much, but were somehow still very important." "there are HISTORY BOOKS about us?" Kairi yelled confusedly "yep. all the way up to the events of the second keyblade war, although the events are a little fuzzy due to how recent it was. I find that the most cohesive reports are from a man known as Jim Ni Cricket."

from the driver's seat, Max yelled, "We're here!" approaching the world, it looked like a desolate place, smog clouds obscuring most of the world, with a giant city as one of the main features of the world. After landing, they went down a staircase and into the area below. immediately, they were attacked by heartless. striking them down quickly, they hurried down the rest of the stairs, striking down more heartless as they went.

at the bottom, the trio ran into a group of people exploring the slum-looking area. a spiky-haired blonde with a giant sword, a man with a large Gatling gun on his arm, a cloaked man hiding in the shadows, and two females with strange outfits, one with gloves, and the other with a giant shuriken. another blond with a spear, a strange lion, and as they sized everyone up, a random bird started singing. "what're ya doin there, idiots? this city was evac'ed a week ago"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION HAS STRUCK AT LAST. hope people enjoy this new chapter

the blond spear-wielder yelled at the three, "and what pathetic excuse for weapons do you two have?" the man said. Max piped up, saying "they are called keyblades, you senile prick!" "yeesh dog, no need to get feisty, now is there? I'm Cid, by the way"

"Wait, CID?" Kairi said, "but aren't you supposed to be in radiant garden right now?" The man with a gun for a hand spoke up, " The hell's a radiant garden? some area we're missing? Also, what's your names, and how do you know Cid?" "our names are Kairi, Max, and Adrian, and yours?"

"Barrett." "Tifa" "Aerith" "Red" "Vincent" "Cloud" "Yuffie" "okay", Kairi said, "The ones I don't recognize are Barrett, Red, and Vincent." before any more questions could be asked, suddenly, darkened portals opened up, with heartless climbing through. suddenly, the group of world natives jumped to their feet, ready for battle.

after being unable to attack the strange creatures, Adrian yelled out: "I give you the blessing of the keyblade!" suddenly, their weapons started harming the beasts, with the keyblade wielders jumping in as well to help fend off the heartless.

after the battle, Kairi asked "what was that 'blessing of the keyblade' thing?" Adrian responded, "befriending a keyblade wielder allows you to attack heartless when they're around, but if a keyblade wielder gives you his blessing, you permanently are able to attack them."

"so all we need to do is to find a world's most capable heroes in each world and give them our blessing?" "yep. but most don't because the keyblade's blessing can go to a person's head."

"hey! so now that we have this 'keyblade's blessing' what are we supposed to do with it?" Cloud said. "simple." Adrian retorted. "you go along with your adventure, and use this" he gave cloud a small keychain with a mirror charm "if you run into serious trouble." Cloud replied: if you are going to give us this power, at least let me teach you some new techniques. After about an hour both Kairi and Adrian had mastered the last tech cloud had given them, and headed off on their way. heading back to the gummiship, the group encountered a man with silver hair and 2 differently colored eyes. unspeaking, he attacked the group with a shroud of darkness, and when they saw again, max was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so I know this is probably really bad, but what can you do? I only just recently got into writing, and I want to start with something with an overarching plotline. I really hope you feel like this is at least passable, and I would heavily appreciate criticisms of my work, as it will help me become a better writer later on.


End file.
